Falling For You
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Just a cute little scene between our two lovebirds set in season one.


Disclaimer: If only I owned Haven….Now there's a scary thought *evil smirk*.

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this but what the hell? Its set sometime way back in season one. That seems like such a long time ago now. Also this is my first Haven story so don't expect much.**

Falling For You

"I still can't believe we managed to finish all the paperwork" Nathan said, taking a long drink of his shake.

"Yeah, that has never happened at the FBI" Audrey replied, resting her chin in her hand as she gazed out the window. They had gone to the local diner for lunch, pancakes of course. There had been no new troubles, or much of anything really for the past week so with nothing better to do the pair had slogged through months of overdue forms and reports, somehow managing to finish them within a couple of days. They had spent the morning going over what little she had regarding Lucy and yielded no results. Needing a break she had suggested they go out for lunch and Nathan had all but dragged her out for pancakes. She would never fully understand his love for them but she wasn't about to complain.

"I don't think it's ever happened in the history of the Haven Police Department, or for that matter any police department" He said.

"I think we've made a new record" She replied, turning away from the window.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Audrey broke is gaze and looked down at the empty plates stacked up on their table waiting for the waiter to come and collect them. Nathan had eaten his at an impressive rate and when she had only managed half of hers he had eaten the rest.

"What is it with you and pancakes?" she asked him.

He laughed and she sent him a questioning look.

"No-one is ever going to hear that story" He said by way of explanation.

"I thought small towns had no secrets" she replied, falling effortlessly into their banter.

"This is Haven"

"Ok, you have a point there"

They fell into a comfortable silence. Nathan had finished his milkshake and he was eying hers not-so-subtlety and she pushed it towards him.

"Are you sure" he asked and she couldn't help but smile at his attempt of politeness.

"Yep" she said, pushing it further onto his side of the table. That was all the encouragement he needed and in about a minute the rest of that was gone too.

"I guess without your other senses this must be pretty good for you" she commented.

"Yeah, it is" he replied. While he couldn't feel the coolness of the milkshake sliding down his throat he could still taste its creamy vanilla flavor.

"Can I ask you something" Audrey asked hesitantly. Her eyes were downcast and Nathan's expression immediately sobered.

"Yes, go ahead" he replied.

"Why is it that everyone is this town is so…" she trailed off, making a gesture with her hands.

"Condescending?" he finished and she nodded, hair falling around her face. He resisted the urge to reach over and tuck it behind her ear, wondering if it was indeed as soft as it looked.

"They act welcoming but whenever it comes to giving me answers or telling the truth they just shut me out. It's like they're testing me or something" she said, her eyes wondering over various stains on the faux-wood of the table.

"They just need to get to know you a bit better, you know start to trust you" he replied.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked and Nathan realized where her thoughts had gone.

"Of course not" he said, trying to catch her eyes.

"Then what is it?" He caught her gaze as she looked up, her eyes widening slightly at the swirl of emotions hidden beneath their brooding depths.

"Audrey, believe me when I say you are incredible" he said, making sure his eyes conveyed how much he truly meant every word. The moment was broken by the waiter who clanked the stack of dishes together as she picked them up. She smiled at Nathan before she left, causing Audrey's frown to deepen.

"That doesn't really help my point, does it?" Nathan said, attempting to lighten the mood slightly. She smiled at him and he swore he would do whatever it took to keep that beautiful smile on her face.


End file.
